Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{10})(8^{7})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{10})(8^{7}) = 8^{10+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{10})(8^{7})} = 8^{17}} $